Origin of a Grimm soul
by Neon dagger
Summary: Naruto is the cause of Grimm Naruto x Team RWBY
1. Chapter 1

Origin of a grimm soul

I don't own Naruto or rwby

Naruto stared down at the hand in his chest before looking up at the one whom owned that hand his killer was someone who he thought of as a friend but now in his new monstrous form Naruto couldn't help but think that the outsides now matched the insides.

Sasuke smirked darkly as he pulled his hand from Naruto's chest watching as the red aura died away his smirk increased before griping Naruto's shirt or what was left of it and forced Naruto to look into his eyes as he felt them change Sasuke could feel his eyes become stronger "Thank you for your death now be washed away Naruto." and with that Sasuke threw Naruto into the river and making his way into the forest.

Naruto gurgled as blood trickled upwards mixing with the water as he fell beneath the waves.

In the mindscape

Kyuubi growled in annoyance it had just woken up months ago and now it was going to die Kyuubi began to grin as it heard its favorite voice "Hey Kyuubi is the dumbass dying?" Kyuubi nodded to the 'true/dark' Naruto.

Dark Naruto began pondering as to what to do when an idea struck him "Hey Kyuubi I got an idea." Kyuubi turned to him confused Dark Naruto smiled.

Outside the mindscape moments later

Naruto's world was beginning to fade from view unaware of his body leaking a black ooze leaking from the new hole in his body or the skull fox mask, bone like fox ears and tails growing on his body 4 whole hours passed within the water all searches had been called off an hour and a half ago and by now a thin sea of the black ooze covered the surface and animals were now beginning to return to the lake for the water.

The animals of the forest cautiously took drinks from the water drinking ooze as they did so and over the course of 5 minutes all those who had drank from the water began to change their bodies became pitch black and they began to grow bone like armor across their form this was the birth of the first grimm.

Naruto floated to the surface the black ooze had finally stopped pouring from the hole in his chest and the wound itself had sealed an angry red marking spread from the wound and over the armor around the wound several Nevermore scooped him gently from the water and laid him on the beach of the lake the newly made grimm gathered around there creator and master.

After a few minutes Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with his new unintended creations all lying beside him all staring intently at him "What in the hell are you?" muttered Naruto when a sly voice whispered in his head "Why my dear idiot they are a part of us our hate for humanity given a shape…aside from me anyway…and for now it's time for you to take a little right Kyuubi?" Naruto's eyes dilated in fear before shrinking down to nothing becoming red as it did so leaving a pupiless eyes as the sclera faded into black as a red aura covered the now possessed Naruto.

The grimm surrounding Dark Naruto became more and more violent as the aura grew before Dark Naruto roared his first order to his new race "Go hunt!"

6 months later

It started out small people disappearing into the night and never returning then small groups of people then small town began disappearing leaving nothing but tiny traces of buildings and other human made structures.

The ninja villages weren't truthfully worried until they got reports about the large amount of these events happening and occasionally the odd beasts that were sometimes spotted near the lost town and then without warning Kiri vanished off the face of the map along with any spies of other village's that were in the territory long with all the towns.

This caused the remaining villages to begin pointing finger causing higher amounts of tension between villages increasing the death rate although by this point it was almost impossible to tell whither those who died in a fight or just plain disappeared as the bodies always vanished unless the body was taken immediately after they were killed.

In other news Sasuke had returned to the leaf after a quick scan over Orochimaru's jutsu library with his sharigan he left deeming Orochimaru below him and there for no longer able to train him and so he left for the one place where he knew he could get what he needed and be treated like a god Konoha.

The high tension between the villages lead to lots of fights which meant lots of opportunities to test his new jutsu and in turn become more powerful but since the village elders practically forced the council to allow Sasuke back into the village they also kept a close watch on his secretly of course 6 Root operatives at least at any given time for his safety and to make sure Orochimaru didn't make another attempt to get the Uchiha whom still wore the ass bow that was customary with those who followed Orochimaru.

But oddly enough Orochimaru's activity had gone silent in the last few months then Kumo went dark then Iwa and snow and then finally wind country and now here sits the new Naruto his eyes faintly glowed through his mask now lighting up with a dark purplish red while he sat on the gates of Konoha allowing his friends to handle the boring parts and then he looked down at the few already gathered with a smile as Sasuke the last member of the party was brought forward and forced to his knees sweating from the exertion of trying to fight his captors.

"Ahh the old gangs all here." said Naruto fake cheer in his voice as he dropped from the gate and landed softly on the ground before moving forward and stopping in front of the group.

The rookie nine forced to kneel before this 'stranger' Sakura spoke up first "Who are you how dare you do this to Sasuke?!" Naruto chuckled at her "And to think that I had a crush on you…what a waste of time."

Everyone froze only one person ever had a crush on Sakura Kiba growled "How are you Sasuke confirmed your death demon?!" Naruto smirked behind his mask and pulled down on his shirt revealing part of the mark in his chest "Yeah well obviously the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated but for real I met two things inside myself first the Kyuubi then my inner darkness and at first we fought for control over my body then we brokered a deal instead of trying to kill one another we merge." Naruto then moved in front of Sasuke and moved his mask to the side of his head and smirked before ripping the mentally disturbed Uchiha's eyes out leaving him to scream in pain and anger while the rest gagged at seeing someone's eyes tore out.

Naruto smirked "Can't have you messing around with those eyes of your now can we?" Naruto began rolling the eyes in his hand before putting one in his mouth and swallowing "Yeah learned not to let you Uchiha keep your eyes when I fought Itachi now he is a man that I can respect it is a shame that I had to kill him but unfortunately he was with a group that got in my way." Sasuke became quite as Naruto spoke and all was quite before Naruto put the other eye in his mouth and swallowed before Sasuke began to tremble.

"You filth demon beast you dare to take my revenge from me?! I will kill I'll kill you kill you kill!" Sasuke suddenly became quite as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and began to form a rasengan and whispered into Sasuke's ear "Does this seem familiar Sasuke?" before ramming the sphere of chakra into Sasuke's chest slowly earning more screams of pain and splashing blood across the ground and once the sphere could be seen poking out of the back of Sasuke's shirt Naruto canceled the technique and stood up before signaling for the grimm to drop the body.

Naruto's smirk became a wide smile as he turned to the rest of the group and nodded to his grimm and with that the grimm clawed all but Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choj's throat out.

"You all were saved by the grace of your past especially you Hinata this is more of an apology for the pain I caused you over the years due to my former ignorance." Naruto bowed his head before looking into Hinata's eyes and was greeted with a hurt acceptance.

"Is my family dead?" asked Hinata still looking into Naruto's eyes Naruto replied quickly and quietly "All of your guy's immediate family is alive along with most of those that don't carry your bloodlines but Hinata your clan elders are dead."

Hinata's eyes gained a bit of happiness earning a small gentle smile from Naruto before he closed his eyes and frowned slightly "I am going to leave and let humanity start again Shikamaru, Choj your family is in your compounds go and stay there for an hour by then all my grimm and I should be gone."

The two teenagers left in mute silence occasionally looking back worried about Hinata who wasn't dismissed but after a minute they were gone from view and Naruto collapsed to his knees.

"Hinata I have one favor to ask of you and after all of this I could understand you denying me but please kill me." Hinata froze as Naruto's words rang through her ears "Why?" asked Hinata quietly.

"I have no purpose any more my sole reason to exist was to get revenge on the Uchiha and get rid of the atasuki and to do that I had to get to the Jinjuriki before them but unlike them I took the long rout and I slowly untangled their chakra from one another before I absorbed the tailed beast while leaving the people alive and once that was done I attacked the atasuki base and devoured their members before consuming the husk of the ten tails and with my death there will be peace it may be only for a little bit but with my death chakra should disappear and the grimm as well so please Hinata end me." Naruto once again bowed his head waiting for a death stroke but to his shock Hinata gently cupped his chin and tilted his head upward before she desperately kissed him.

Once she broke the kiss she stared into his eyes with more determination than Naruto had ever seen before "Give me a child something to remember you by if you succeed I will…do as you ask." Naruto smiled gently and cupped her face "Ok then let's begin."

Naruto and Hinata left to the remnants of whirlpool country and Naruto succeeded in four months Hinata began showing signs at six months and by nine months two children a boy and a girl were born both were born with silver-ish blue eyes and a mix of their parents body types but beyond that they couldn't be any more different the boy looked much like his other even had small tuffs of blueish hair and two cat like ears on his head and a cat tail while the girl had blond hair and no animalistic characteristics.

Naruto was happy again he felt he had a purpose again with all the time spent with Hinata she easily convinced him to raise the kids with her but while he was with her over the past nine months and he felt his want to die fade he began developing a jutsu to absorb all the chakra in humans aside from the small amount required for them to live and once his and Hinata's kids were born he discussed it with her and so the jutsu was activated and the world was changed forever.

730 years later

Naruto looked up from his journal written in a long dead language before spotting an energetic young black hair girl running around a feisty looking blond as they exited a boat at the port Naruto smiled when he saw the girl's eyes they were the same as his children with a small chuckle Naruto spoke to himself "Seems that my genes still run strong after all this time."

Naruto got up with a smile "Might as well introduce myself." and with that he got up moved towards the odd pair.


	2. Chapter 2

Origin of a grimm soul

I don't own Naruto or rwby

Recap

Naruto got up with a smile "Might as well introduce myself." and with that he got up moved towards the odd pair.

Currently

Naruto moved closer to the two a faint smile on his face that was until the black haired girl ran into him backwards knocking both to the ground.

It took Naruto a moment to realize but he had the girl lying on top of him and the girl also realized this and her response of a startled eep and to jump off of her cushion.

Meanwhile the blonde was laughing at the predicament her younger sister had gotten herself into before getting closer to check out said cushion and released a small wolf whistle.

"Man where did you come from whiskers?" asked Yang as she got even closer entering Naruto's personal space trying to make the boy blush but Naruto simply smiled tilted his head before he bopped her on the nose with his finger.

Naruto let a small chuckle loose as he watched Yang's face gain a small crimson tint before replying "You're a little too young to be trying to make me blush blonde."

Yang's blush disappeared and she scowled slightly "You look younger than me."

Naruto stuck his tongue out before glazing over her words with a question "So why are you here…the academy I assume?"

Yang and Ruby both nodded before Ruby spoke finally getting over her embarrassment enough to speak "Yeah what about you?"

Naruto took a moment to think going to the academy would give him some entertainment and it might give him some hints to the where abuts of a three eyed lady "Yeah I arrived earlier figured that it would give me the opportunity to scope out the town."

Ruby gained a wide smile before asking "So you could be in our classes?" earning a similar smile and a nod from Naruto and Yang smiled at the interaction between the two.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers "You guys or ladies rather probably need to stock up on dust right?"

Yang replied negative but Ruby said yes after a moment Naruto pointed down the road "Take this road and make a left at the third intersection and the shop should be the third building on the right…any way I got stuff to take care of." with his bit said Naruto waved as he walked off.

After a while Naruto made two clones one to get him in the academy and the other to fake his and three more for clones, whom would serve as his as failures to make sure that the numbers are slimmed to increase his chances of getting on yang's or ruby's team, credentials by brainwashing via Kotoamatsukami and falsification of documents Naruto sighed with a smile the shari-rinnegan was such a useful tool.

One day later

Naruto had been enrolled into the academy and his credentials had been solidified and the test was set to begin today so Naruto and his disguised clones had to rush to the beginning ceremony.

Naruto and his group arrived just as a speech was being given and after a moment the speech ended and the students were arranged on a pad of sorts and at that point a blond boy raised his hand but Naruto tuned him out as he was launched into the air.

Naruto flattened himself out before forming a single black sphere which flattened out before attaching itself to Naruto's feet before turning Naruto upright and slowed his decent after a minute Naruto reached the ground before allowing the ball to remove itself from his feet and he began moving to the opposite end of the forest making sure to avoid any other possible students the grim that saw him simply bowed slightly and continued with their previous actions.

Naruto soon reached the end of the forest but by this time he reached the end at his slow stride the rest the two sisters were already partnered the black hair ruby to a white haired girl no doubt related to the Schnee in fact she looked vaguely familiar…but more on that later, there were also others at the end but Naruto wasn't all too interested in them.

Naruto held his head up a little more to look at yang's partner Naruto smiled and spoke "Oh boy crimson snow and a golden kitty." the white haired girl scoffed and yang's partner narrowed her eyes at him before she saw his whisker marks and she gave him a talk later look Naruto smiled a bit and suddenly a loud siren type noise sounded out.

Later

Naruto was sitting comfortably in the middle of the auditorium as the passing teams were announced and after the mass of bodies was dismissed and he was called up to while team RWBY was told to stay on the stage for a moment.

Ozpin held out his hand and gestured from team RWBY to Naruto as he spoke "Team RWBY I would like you to meet Naruto 'Ten tails' Uzumaki he is what you could call an honorary member of your team…he will be functioning mainly with your team but he will also circulate among the other teams as well to see where he best fits in that being said he will stay with whichever team he is working with at the time." after speaking Ozpin excused himself to his office to let the new teammates get used to each other.

Ruby excited to see the blond smiled at him and asked curiously as yang began reading directions to their dorms and walking "So how did you get that nickname Mr. ten tails?" Naruto lightly rubbed the back of his head as replied.

"Well my semblance when activated gives my odd features…aside from my usual that is." said Naruto whilst rubbing his whisker marks faintly.

Blake took a moment to actually look at the blond and recognized that the boy might very well have Faunus blood in his veins.

Weiss finally spoke up after a moment of suppressing her anger at ruby getting her position as team leader and asked a question as she felt a sense of recognition when she looked at Naruto "Ok first have we met and how is it that you got into the academy you didn't get a piece of the chess set?"

Naruto looked at Weiss and suddenly it clicked and he could remember where he had seen her before of course Naruto didn't let feeling reach his eyes and he replied "No I don't think we have met before and to be honest about the graduation thing I haven't the foggiest idea maybe they decided to pity me since I made it to the end without a partner or something?"

Weiss frowned at his words she disliked the feeling of forgotten memories she had when she looked at him and the apparent favoritism given to him.

Suddenly Yang stopped almost causing Ruby to almost bump into her Yang turned with a wide smile and pointed "I found the dorm room!" everyone almost sweat dropped in response but followed the smiling blonde into the room before each claimed a bed in the room while Naruto got a very thick and soft sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Origin of a grimm soul

I don't own Naruto or rwby

Recap

everyone almost sweat dropped in response but followed the smiling blonde into the room before each claimed a bed in the room while Naruto got a very thick and soft sleeping bag.

Currently

Naruto sat in his mindscape and took in the scenery of his mind no longer in the form of a sewer but now in the form of a lush landscape of life plant, normal animals, and Grimm every single plant that he had ever seen or heard of, every single one of his dark and beautiful creations.

Naruto basked in the feeling of familiarity before his eyes narrowed and he turned around and began walking into a cave that was nestled into a cliff face behind him.

After a few minutes Naruto came across his reason for entering the cave the body of Kaguya which was chained via pitch black chains but her eyes were vacant held no intent behind the gaze of her eyes which stared ahead but saw nothing.

Naruto looked at her appendages and scowled her limbs were fading which was good but not nearly fast enough for his liking Naruto had found the remains of Kaguya inside himself after he had assimilated all the tailed beasts and after a bit of mind searching he found that it was this crazy alien's actions that lead his life ended up as it did so probed further and found that he felt a bit of sympathy for her and thus decided to give her a bit of time to view the world he had made before her life came to an end.

Bear in mind this was long after Hinata and his great, great grandchildren had passed away Naruto crafted her a body of Grimm and stripped most of what little power she had left before placing her consciousness in the body he had made for her with the warning "When your body in my mindscape fades entirely your die."

She had rushed away from him in fear somehow she found a way to prolong her life by slowing the fading of her body in his mindscape Naruto found that she did this by subtly feeding on negative emotions, she basically took his negative emotion sensing ability that all beings of Grimm had and mutated it somehow giving her the ability to 'eat' the negativity through direct contact and through his grimm when they allowed it much to his annoyance.

Though he didn't fault them after all the elder Grimm knew who their master was while the younger just followed the strongest beings of Grimm nearby.

Naruto glared at his prisoner in hate before he felt something push his back slightly making him turn but there was nothing there making him tilt his head in confusion before he smiled and concentrated and 'woke' himself up.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was greeted by a staring Blake her golden cat like eyes almost glowed in the dark Naruto reached up and grabbed her bow before she could move away causing it to come away as she pulled away.

Blake hissed in anger as she put her hand on her head to try and hide her cat ears Naruto sat up and looked her dead in the eyes silencing her hisses as a smile spread across his lips while his pupils became slits and his red eyes glowed slightly.

"So why are you hiding Blake?" asked Naruto gently stroking the bow's fabric with his thumb before Blake quickly reached over grabbed the bow from Naruto's hand.

Blake frowned and anger tinged her words as she spoke "I was going to ask if you were a faunus but it's pretty clear if you were able to tell that I was one this early… I was going to ask you if you would mind not telling the rest of the school about me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Sure I will keep your secret as long as you keep mine."

Blake lost her angered look somewhat and gained a curious one "What are you talking about?" Naruto smiled and replied.

"I am not human or faunus…" Blake gave him a disbelieving look before rolling her eyes and huffing before she walked back to her bed and laid back down leaving Naruto to smile at her back before he laid down and wiggled so his back faced her while he was in his sleeping bag.

Naruto decided to actually sleep seeing as he already checked the corpse he slept and found that for the first time in a while his dreams weren't filled with wars and anger.

Naruto awoke to yang banging on the bathroom door in her pajamas "Weiss cream you better hurry up or else I will kick this door in!" Naruto blinked a few times as he got up out of the sleeping bag.

"Hey Yang why are you yelling at the snow princess?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his eyes finally clearing the blurriness from them.

Ruby spoke "We woke up almost an hour ago because of Weiss and she told us to get ready and then she hogged the bathroom."

Naruto hummed in thought before he stood up and walked to the bathroom door lightly pushing Yang away before speaking "Hey snowflake you might want to press on the gas a little because in three seconds I am going to open the door…1…2…3."

Naruto shrugged and pulled the door open earning a scream from Weiss who was previously attempting to apply makeup luckily for both of them she was completely dress in new cloths.

Weiss left the mirror and walked up to Naruto and attempted to slap him while shouting "You pervert!" Naruto caught her arm with a smile before speaking.

"Miss Weiss I am shocked and appalled that is a very serious accusation to accuse a guy of in a room full of women such as this." Naruto swept his arm around the room.

Weiss's anger increased as she pulled her arm away and poked Naruto in the chest while yelling "You ripped open the door while a girl was in the bathroom what if I was naked?!"

Naruto smiled a hollow smile and his eyes seemed to lose a bit of their light as he replied "First off you weren't naked and I warned you that I would open the door second I could hear your cloths through the door so I knew you were dress…I have very keen ears also Weiss I hate to burst your bubble but you are in a combat school you are being trained to kill things human, faunus, and Grimm and making yourself seem pretty might not be the best idea considering the first two."

Weiss froze as did every other girl in the room before Weiss tackled Naruto much to everyone's shock, Naruto included, until Weiss spoke tears leaking from her eyes "10 it has been so long why did you leave?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Origin of a grimm soul

I don't own Naruto or rwby

Naruto gently and awkwardly patted Weiss' back and spoke "Weiss…Weiss I left because I was ordered to by your Father felt you were getting a bit to attached to me so he fired me."

An awkward silence filled the room as Weiss froze and in a low voice she spoke "I am going to hurt that old man!" suddenly Weiss froze and backed away from Naruto slightly "Actually how are you…how do you look the same age as when you left and why are you here?"

Naruto smiled at her slightly and replied "Weiss I am a little disappointed don't you remember the stories I used to tell you about Grimm and the world before them?"

Weiss frowned but nodded Naruto paused before looking at the rest of the girls in the room "I trust that you all will hold your questions until I finish and present my evidence?"

Ruby who was staring with wide eyes just nodded slightly while Blake and Yang were staring with curiously distrustful and cautious eyes but also nodded to which Naruto smiled and stood up and moved to a bed after help Weiss up before siting.

Naruto cleared his throat before starting his tale "To begin with the grimm where not a natural part of this world they were caused by one person…well more like a whole village but that will be explained soon…there was once a land somewhat similar to our own modern Remnant however dust and aura didn't exist and they instead had access to a different power known as Chakra." Naruto paused sighed as Blake raised "Yes Blake?"

"First off I am sorry for interrupting but isn't chakra still in use by martial artists today?" said Blake her calm uncaring features back in place.

Naruto just shook his head before replying "No this is different in the fact that it allowed for feats that out match Aura in most areas I was actually worried a bit when Aura developed I was afraid that Chakra had redeveloped you couldn't imagen my relief when it wasn't but I still had to cripple its potential otherwise I would have had another war torn world on my hands…" at the girls shocked looks he held up his hand to forestall any questions before continuing even if the shocked looks begged for him to pause at the last sentence.

"It will be explained as the story continues…anyway our story begins with war and a mysterious tree these wars tore the world apart for many years and as time grew on so did this tree no one knows when this tree started to grow but over time it grow to enormous heights and as it reach a height that touched the sky the people of the land began to worship it as a deity and one day something happened something crashed into the land near the tree an odd looking woman with odd abilities and she claimed to be the guard of the tree and as such she was welcomed as a guest to the lord of the land and taken as his wife/lover."

Naruto paused at the girls confused looks before continuing "As time passed she found herself falling in love with the land and its people but she hated the wars the plagued them and one day she made her way to the tree and took its fruit which only grew every hundred years and devoured it stealing the trees power, chakra, for herself and with this new power she ended the wars and after a time gave birth to two sons whom shared her powers…but over time she grew paranoid and power crazed and she concocted a plan called the Zetzu plan where she would reflect an illusion off the moon and hypnotize the world before bonding them to the tree turning them into slave to her will her sons heard of this plot and attacked her.

Naruto paused for a moment to catch his breath before diving back in "Her sons had inherited her powers to a lesser extent and when she began to lose she did something…wrong she forcefully fused herself and the tree turning her into a monster of massive proportions and her sons did the only thing they could to beat her they sealed her, a method of containing something within another object and more often than not in an object of far smaller size than the soon to be sealed object, however as she was being sealed her eldest son also split her power from her and sealed her body in the moon."

"The eldest son then split the energy into nine separate beings made entirely of chakra the nine tailed fox, an eight tailed ox/octopus thing, a seven tailed beetle, six tailed slug, five tailed horse thing, a four tailed ape, a three tailed turtle, a two tailed fire cat, and finally a one tailed sand raccoon…I listed them in order of power the more tails it has the more powerful it is but back to the story…these beings were taught by the first brother in the ways of peace and afterwards were released to do as they pleased and while that was happening both brothers had kids and also began teaching them and the common man and woman the ways of Chakra but the younger brother became worried about their mother's body which was still in the moon a took a number of his kids and their spouses with them to join him on the moon to guard it."

Naruto again paused looked at the girls faces and continued mentally taking note that he should just write this down because explaining this was starting to drag on longer than he would care for "Anyway back on our dear planet the elder bother's sons where coming of age and both had clashing ideas the elder son of the first son believed in leading through power or force while the younger believed in the power of togetherness or working together needless to say their father now an old man was looking for a successor and after a little debate chose his younger son sparking jealousy in his elder son and a desire to prove himself better than his brother this rage was unknowingly fueled by the will of his grandmother who in the moments before being seal and with what little power she had she made a being to resurrect her…years later and war had begun anew only this time the weapons were far more damaging people able to raze entire villages by themselves a few even developing further abilities such as complete control of their bones even able to craft blades from them or capable of having eyes that could see through walls it was a bloody mess."

Naruto shook his head a moment to clear his head before speaking again "The tailed beasts were no longer considered living being and were instead considered walking disasters and were sealed inside people often children as their core were still malleable and able to expand to accommodate the massive chakra construct however those who have the creatures sealed in them are often regarded as the tailed beast itself and are often mistreated or ostracized by their fellows."

As Naruto said that he frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing "Our story now focuses on a boy blond hair blue eyes had the nine tails sealed in him by his father within an hour of his birth by his father not that he knew that and due to the type of seal his father lost his life and his mother lost her when she threw herself in the way of the nine tail's claw which was meant for him so this boy grew up in an abusive orphanage only to be thrown out at the age of seven where he spent a solid year on the street before a seemingly kind old man found him and offered him a deal…'become a fighter for the village and I can give you a home and money to buy food so that you don't have to scavenge through the trash for food.' the boy accepted and was grateful for the ratty rundown apartment he received which he most of his time in until the academy begin where he was again ostracized by his peers and teachers who willfully failed to teach him correctly…although he did have his first crush which in hindsight he realized was a horrible mistake."

Naruto paused as he saw Ruby's puffy red eyes no tears yet but she was getting there, Blake's face let a bit of sympathy show through, Weiss was pale, Yang was still seemingly on the fence about this but her walls seemed to have softened slightly and so he continued "Eventually this boy passed the exam…and the truth behind his condition was revealed to him and the boy never felt more alone…"

Naruto told them of his past in the third person until that fateful day where the start of his immortal life began "As the boy drifted into the dark of the lake's depths he heard a voice but he blacked out before he could properly understand any of it and when he finally came to he was almost immediately attacked by a darker version of himself a representation of all of his hate and resentment, everything that he repressed within himself but after a while the two found themselves at a stale mate and that was when the nine tails made itself known with the offer of merging all three together as the tailed beast had grown bored of its existence and desired to sleep so after a bit of convincing the boy accepted and he tore the seal from his cage only to be greeted by a chakra copy of his father but the deed was done and the nine tails fused itself and the dark version with Naruto and after a moment to absorbed its new knowledge and range of emotions but once it opened its eyes it felt an all-consuming rage at the father and attacked ripping apart the chakra ghost and devouring his memories and what was left of his chakra to further increase his own reserves."

Naruto paused and breathed it was almost over "When the boy finally woke in the real world his new memories told him that his revenge was almost complete he and his creations had destroyed the group who was after him and the other carries and had taken in all the other tailed beasts and now he just needed to make his way to Konoha…after rounding up a few of his old 'friends' Naruto executed them and released the others with a request for one a girl who once he fused with his other half realized that she had feelings for him deep true feelings he asked her to kill him but…she refused and instead made and offer help her conceive a child, his child, and she would do as he asked he did it within four months but by then she had convinced him to stay with her and raise their children."

"They had twins one male who looked like the mother but cat like ears and a tail and a girl who looked completely human the only factor that showed that the two were related were their silver-ish blue eyes by now the man had now want to die and instead developed a seal that would draw all the chakra to him but before he used it he sought his wife's thoughts on the matter to which she agreed with him and he used it robbing everyone of chakra and for a time everything went well until he realized that his wife and kids were aging but he wasn't he had to watch his wife wither away, had to watch his kids grow old have kids of their own and die without him ageing a day he eventually tried to end it but found that nothing could keep him dead for long so he began to wonder around the globe."

Naruto finished omitting the fact that he had released the mother of chakra and caused the current Grimm problem for now.

Ruby suddenly rushed to him tackled his chest and from the wet feeling soon after he guessed that she was crying Naruto gently patted her back and looked to Blake who asked a question "So how old are you and you said that you made the Grimm so are you making them attack people?" Ruby seemed to go ridged slightly but didn't back away.

Naruto shook his head and replied "I stopped counting my age after my…400th birthday I think it was and as for the Grimm attacking people no I don't make them attack people however a few centuries ago another person appeared she had a lesser control over my Grimm mostly the young the older ones know who their master is but the young just follow the strongest Grimm and she I guess is considered such but the minute I find her I will end her meddling."

Yang who had remained silent for the whole of the story finally spoke "It's a nice story but you said that you have proof?" Naruto nodded and replied.

"Which would you like to see first the Grimm or the not dying bit?" Yang paused but Weiss spoke first.

"The Grimm." Naruto smiled and lightly pushed Ruby away before moving into the bath room gesturing for them to follow before leading them to the tub which he place one hand over before changing his hand into a Grimm like claw much to the fear and confusion of the girls before he slashed his wrist earning a couple of gasps from Blake and Yang and screams from Weiss and Ruby Weiss tried to rush to him but the black blood that had spelt into the tub suddenly grew and arm a beowolf arm to be specific.

Everyone stared as a Beowolf pulled itself from the blood which had already stopped flowing and the wound hand sealed itself the Grimm which was already fully formed sniffed lazily around the tub but didn't exit it and instead leaned slightly into Naruto's hand which he had lowered to pet the Grimm Naruto allowed the girls a moment to look at the Grimm before Naruto withdrew his hand and spoke "Get out of the tub."

The newly born Grimm snorted but crawled out of the tub and sat down immediately after before staring at the girls in front of it lazily.


End file.
